Currently, there is a huge demand in the market for a plastic closure with internal threads, which is widely used in daily life and has extremely high daily amount of consumption. However, the plastic closure with internal threads is manufactured through an injection molding machine. Current technologies of manufacturing molds for plastic closures with internal threads must be involved with a component for releasing rotating gears, which needs to be driven by a motor or a turbine to generate power. In addition, the conventional molds are complex in structure and difficult to maintain. Furthermore, most of the molds cannot be equipped with a cooling system, and have a long injection molding cycle.
Therefore, there is a need for an injection mold which is simple in structure, highly practical, easy to maintain and has a short injection molding cycle.